


emergency

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [12]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Mostly Dialogue, POV First Person, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Set sometime in season one. Waverly wakes up in the middle of the night to a bunch of urgent texts from Nicole. Waverly assumes that Nicole has found something while independently investigating the strange occurrences in Purgatory, but...





	emergency

_Bzzt. bzzt. bzzt._

_Bzzt._

_Bzzt._

No way. It is way too early for my alarm to go off. What? It’s not even light out? Then what--

Oh. Five new messages from Officer Haught. I should really change her name in my phone... Nicole seems a little too casual. Nicole Haught? Officer Nicole Haught--nope. That’s even worse. Nicole Haught it is. Done. I definitely could have dealt with that in the morning, but it’s done. Good. So what does Nicole Haught want from me at three in the morning?

 **3:26 Nicole Haught:** Waverly?

 **3:26 Nicole Haught:** Hey there

 **3:26 Nicole Haught:** You awake?

 **3:27 Nicole Haught:** I found something.

 **3:27 Nicole Haught:** You should see this.

Okay. This sounds important. Permission to engage with pretty cop granted.

 **3:29 Waverly:** Evening, officer

Oh boy. Why, why did I think it was a good idea to let me text at this hour? I’ll just call her. That’s not weird, right? She said it was important. I don’t think it’s that weird.

One ring. Two rings. Three. Maybe this is weird. Maybe that’s why she’s not picking up--

_“Evening, ma’am.”_

“Hi.” Can I just shove that giggle back down my throat?

_“What can I do for you?”_

“You texted me.”

_“Right. I was--never mind.”_

Who knew? Awkward silences are even more painful over the phone! “Nicole? ”

_“Glad to finally be on a first name basis.”_

Backtrack, Waverly, backtrack! You are running on three nights of four hours of sleep and I do not trust you to get through this conversation without saying something right up there with ‘you’re a unicorn, not a lesbian’ in terms of awkward tonight. “Ahem. Officer Haught. You said you found something important. Is it about the thing that you’re not supposed to know about?”

_“I’m sending it to you now. Check your texts.”_

“What..?”

_“It’s a little loud.”_

“What the hell, Nicole?! ‘Let It Go Airhorn Remix?’ You woke me up for this?”

_“Ahahahaha!”_

She has the prettiest laugh in the world--but I am so definitely mad at her for this. No way I’m letting her off the hook, no matter how cute she probably looks right now, sitting in bed laughing... Is she in bed? Are we talking to each other on the phone _in bed?_

_“Waverly?”_

“Are you in bed?”

_“Um...what?”_

“Nothing!”

_“Okay...”_

You’re mad, remember? ...Fuck it. The butterflies win. “It is pretty funny.”

I think I just heard her smile through the phone. _“Suppose I should let you get back to sleep.”_

“Sleep. Yes. Important thing, that.”

_“You alright?”_

“Yes. Very alright.”

_“I’m on my couch, by the way.”_

“Oh.”

_“I usually sleep out here. My bedroom window’s unfortunately right next to the only street in Purgatory that could be called busy.”_

“Sometimes the homestead is a little too quiet.” So many thoughts are happening. Thinking about apartments and bedrooms and beds is all just a little overwhelming--

_“Goodnight, Waverly.”_

“Wait!”

_“..?”_

“I just...like talking to you.”

_“Even at four in the morning?”_

“Crap. Is it already four? And yes, even at four in the morning.”

_“Me too.”_

“We should do this again sometime.”

_“I’d like that.”_

“How about we try out four in the afternoon? I could finally get you that cappuccino.”

_“I’ll meet you at the station.”_

“Goodnight, Nicole.”

I am so not getting back to sleep.


End file.
